comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-08 - Nananana Bat Dreams
Sometimes things were done for the sake of theatrics. In this case, over at one of the large Gotham orphanages a presentation was being made of a very large and theatrically oversized check being donated over to the orphanage from the results of a telethon. And presenting the check was a jolly if somewhat rotund looking man who was seemingly elderly but in good cheer, "It's a plesaure to be here tonight in Gotham and to showcase off the fact that the citizens can always come together to help those in need. This city is bright and it's soul never sleeps!" Yes, master cameo artist himself Adam West was donating the check. Damian is there in one of the suits Alfred picked out for him. He blinks as he looks up at Adam West giving his speech, like he's not sure why he's there, though the feeling quickly passes and he turns to look around the room. Seemed like a normal social deal, so he applauds along the rest as he gets his bearings again. It's likely for some sort of those 'behave' things that Bruce occasionally sends him on. On the stage Adam West goes, "Now, given our friends at the charity wished to donate as much money as they could towards thier goal that they raised, they were presented a choice between the two cheapest comedians available; myself and Carrot Top. And I applaud them for deciding cheapness before dignity." Damian nods to himself as he gets more familiar with his surroundings. He offers the smallest of smiles, albeit a forced one when Adam makes his joke then quickly looks about for some refreshment. If he was going to the be the lone Wayne at the event tonight he may as well play the part. Damian would notice no doubt that some of the children over in the crowd looked strangely brawny and muscular looking for typesof children who would be staying in an orphanage as he went over towards a refreshments table.. Right before a knife would be slung through the air, embedding itself in the chest of the next presenter. The mic was cut off as the subwoofers went to static and then boomed. "You know, it's sort of sad. All this mayhem over this little moolah couldn't even put a smile on my face, and I've got one already." A terrifyingly familiar voice somehow even more haunting.. The sound of that voice makes Damian's head turn. Looking towards the source he keeps walking to the refreshment table and then dives underneath it to start yanking off his suit to reveal the Robin costume underneath. Hey, it worked for Superman right? He's on his own and has no comm. There won't be any calling for backup andthis place has a minimal enough media presence Batman won't be there to back him up. On the stage, Adam West tries to put up a resistance as the heavily armed midgets in clown makeup surround him, "You can't do this! Think of the children! Think of the children!" R ight as he takes a walloping to the back of the skull. Joker's voice booms bemusedly over the subwoofer, "Well, I don't know, I think I already have." Damian completes his change tossing aside the coms earbud that doesn't work. He pulls on a mask, just a simple strip of green fabric with eye holes, no fancy tech, and he stands up behind the table grabbing a hand full knives as he does. "Let him go, Joker," he shouts as he hops up onto the table. Joker can be heard laughing, "Why look, it's a Bat Brat. How many of you has he gone through? Is there some islly Robin Corps I don't know about?" A loud *WHAM* is heard as Adam West was clonked on the back of the head. before suddenly the elderly man.. Leapt up back to his feet, doing a pirouette and likewise yanking off his Adam West mask to reveal a very strangely and be-tighted looking Batman beneath. The sight of the other Batman jogs his memory and he replies to Joker "Was going to ask you the same thing about Jokers," he retorts. "We already took down one. So, going to make this easy or are we going to need to work for it?" he slips the knives between his fingers menacingly. Batman has his full costume nad utility belt on underneath his Adam West costume, "Come out, come out wherever you are JOker! This sort of chicannery is beneath even you. And it isn't funny either." His fists up in a classic boxing pose as the midgets surrounded him and Robin. You paged Carrie with 'He's in a very Lulu-ish dream sequence fighting the Nolanverse Joker with Adam West.' Seeing the midgets coming Damian throws a handful of knives the Joker's direction trying to pin his coat to the wall. "Stick around, we'll deal with you later," he says before he jumps down off the table to wade into the midgets and take them down. Joker dodges the knives with surprising grace for Joker, his normally sadistic smile seeming to be facepaint put atop an already existing plethora fo scars. "So, shall we call you the Bat-Brat?" Batman circles with the midgets, even as they take out an array of swords, blackjacks, and other weapons, calling out to Damian, "Let's bowl them over!" "Robin," Damian retorts to the Joker before he grabs a chair and swings it around at the midgets closing in on him. "Sounds like a plan Batman!" he shouts as he brings the chair around for a second pass. At this point, as Robin catches the chair and swings it around, Batman goes to grab the other end of the chair, swinging it and by extension Damian around, expecting Damian to kick through the air to take out the midget marauders over like Batman was twirling him for a shot putt! Damian grins when the other side of the chair is grabbed and he even woops happily as he's swung around to bowl over midgets. "I feel like I should have a line for this or something!" he calls to Batman. Batman grins, "Next time Robin!" Batman hit the ground and released the chair as a knife thrown by Joker split through the air as he ducked and released the chiar to launch Damian! From afar, Carrie noddles. Damian sails through the air. He may not be a circus trained acrobat like Dick, but he can knows his way around some acrobatics when he needs to. He flips in the air so he's coming down at the Joker feet first, heels poised to slam into the Joker's chin. WHAM Joker's chin gets slugged backwards, and JOker goes into a tuck and roll, "Where does he get all these ridiculous toys and tots?" At hand to hand with Damian, Joker responds fast, whipping out a ridiculously long rifle out of his pants. This time Damian had a line. "Compensating much?" he asks as he lands. A second later he's moving again trying to get inside the barrel length to punch Joker before he gets a shot off. It looks like JOker's not going to get to blow his load anytime soon as Damian goes to hit JOker ight in the section he's compensating for. Damian follows up the punch with a quick jump kick to the face. If he lands it he springs away and lets the Joker come to him. Joker flatwheels away, "So, I see you feel like clowning around some. So I'll go ahead and play up the gag." His hand whipped around, palming a detonator, "So Bat and little Brat, here's a riddle for you. What happens when you have a deadman switch and a building rigged from top to bottom wtih explosives?" "You're bluffing, you'd blow yourself up too," Damian retorts but he doesn't move closer, not yet. He throws a glance to Batman for a cue on how to proceed. Since when has that been an issue over for the madman? Joker grinned, "So, it's blind man's bluff. If you remove me from the area, it goes off. If you knock me unconscious, it goes off. There's one way to get it off, Bat-Brat." Batman held a hesitatn hand up to Damian, "There are children here. We can't risk them." Damian's knuckles crack as he clenches his fists. He was winning again! "Alright, what do you want?" he asks. Joker smiles, "Well that's the thing, Bat-Brat. I'll make you a deal then. All you have to do is.." he made a chopping motion. Across his own throat. "What? Kill myself?" Damian demands. "You're insane, not going to do it." His eyes sweep over the Joker. Looking for a way to shut down the deadman's switch. Joker grins, "Oh, no little Bat-Brat. All you have to do is kill me . Then all of you are free to go." "Kill you?" Damian asks, he bends down to pick up one of the knives he throws. "What stops the bomb from going off when I do?" Joker grins, "Why, Clown Scout's honor. My heart stops, the bomb goes off in the non-explodey way." Batman stops, "Robin, don't." Damian shoots Batman a look, it's apologetic, scared and angry all at once. He reaches up and tears the R off of his breast letting it fall. "Sorry," he says to Batman before he springs up and drives the knife down towards the Joker's heart. Batman elaps up through the air, going to block the attempted slash from Damian, "Robin, don't let him win . If you try and kill him, I will have to stop you." Joker gave a flip bakc, "Why do continue, this is entertaining. Looks like the kid has the idea!" Damian pulls the knife back when Batman stands in his way. "What are we supposed to do? I kill him this is over, you won't even have to swing the blade." Batman switches into Cherokee, speaking over to Damian, "He only said that we had to stop his heart, Damian. Not permanently." Damian understands Bruce somehow, but then, it's been a weird night. "Forgot my blowfish toxin," he shoots back in the same. "Though I'm open to ideas." There's a smile from Batman, "I'll keep him busy. I'm sure with all the party favors about here you can manage to work up some sortof paralytic." Damian nods "Go for it," he says as he begins checking his outfit for something. "I've got an idea." Batman glances over, "We're going to need more than your word, Joker. After all, as you put it if we're just clowning around wtih things.." Joker smirks, "So what do you want? An oral or written contract?" Where were his sleep darts? Damian pats himself down quickly and comes up dry. Then as his eyes turn towards the room he spots them laying on a table where they'd come loose during his spin around the room. Damian's head shoots back towards the Joker and he flings the knife, it's wide of his heart, but he tries his best to make the throw look convincing. "It's no use Batman!" Damian shouts as he leaps off the stage to land on the table he scoops up the pack of darts and pulls the covers off with his teeth. "He /has/ to die!" he shouts then leaps back towards Joker the handful of sleep darts aimed for his heart. Joker lets out a grin, "So bats, look like you've trained the boy well! He's a wild kller and he's not even hit pubrety yet! You must be so proud." The THUNK of the arrow hitting, and the Joker having just enough glee on his face before the almost blinding sensation that it had missed his heart and done only cosmetic damage, right as the sleeping darts hit. *THUNK* TICKTICKTICK *** "Wait, this should have shut down his heart!" Damian says as the bomb starts to tick anyway. Crap, teaches him to take the psycho at his word. He starts trying to pry the bomb remote from his hand. Maybe he could still stop the explosion. As Joker slumps down, Batman calls out, "Robin I'm proud of you! Try and shut it off, I'll get the children out of here!" Batman races to try and get the kids out! "Well you'll be proud all over a city block if this bomb doesn't shut off," Damian mutters before he pries the remote out of the Joker's hand and starts to pull it apart, carefully. Bombs were something he knew about at least, so there would still be a chance. Joker was an all too willing and all too unconsicous subject as Damian worked over his body. And quickly wriggling through Joker's form he would digup what was the key to things - the bypass put over the heart monitor. Damian grabs one of the fallen knives and taking a long slow breath he puts it to the wire for the bypass and cuts. That should hopefully shut down the bomb. He waits, digging around his belt for his med-kit. The sound of ticking stops. THe entire room is cloaked over within silence. Then suddenly broken by a bell ringing on an alarm clock. The ringing causes Damian to jump. Not startled, but towards the window. He wasn't one for sad moments of contemplation before death, or uttered last words, he was going to live. If he makes it as far as the window he swings round to grip the ledge, and hold on to ride out the explosion and not fall to his death. It's not even that. There's no explosion, no surge of things. Just in the background an alarm bell going off from someone who had set it. And in all the chaos it was ringing throughout the entire building thanjks to the complete -quiet-. Batman came surging back in, "Robin, are you all right?" Leaping through the window to the clanging. Damian climbs back into the window grumbling "Holy overreactions Batman," before he makes his way to Joker. "I'm fine," he says. "And since we're doing things your way," he takes picks up the knife and cuts the rest of the wires to the bomb for now. Disabling it entirely. "Let's not leave things half finished," he pulls an epipen from his first aid kit and stabs the Joker with it. Adrenalin to kick start his heart back to beating. Damian sinks down and lets out a sigh once the pen is tossed aside. "Your way is much harder than mine," he admits. The smile on Batman's face is bright enough and is the first thing that Joker sees as he comes back to the land of the living, and all he can gasp out is, "... Cheating! You played dirty batman. You tricked me." His words are half venom, half.. What would pass for amusement. Batman smiles, "The Madman agrees in things Robin. Is that enough reason?" "I guess," Damian says before he frowns over at the Joker. He shifts to his knees and knocks him out with a punch. "But he put me in a box and the first thing I tried to do was kill him. I am trying Father, but it's hard to fight my instincts." Batman nosd over at Damian proudly, "I understand, Robin. And I want to say more than anything that I'm proud of you, and I want you to know that, and that this will never change no matter what happens. I am proud of you, now and always." Batman goes on, "And killing is always the easy way. The more insidious way. Restraint and not killing is often the harder way. But it is the better way. Killing would turn us into him. And we're better than that." Damian looks down at the Joker then, the white makeup the messed up scars, the general wrongness that clung to him even when he was knocked out on the floor. "I know we are," he says. "I will keep trying." He stands then and tosses the knife he'd cut the cords with aside. "Anyhow, shall we cuff him and drop him off for the Commissioner and Chief O'Hara?" Batman nod sand smiles, "Yes, and I'll make sure that citizen Bruce Wayne cuts a check oer to the orphanage to cover whatever damage ensued over from this and make sure that none of the donated money goes to waste. Damian snorts. "Well he is reliably generous," he remarks of Bruce Wayne as he reaches out to slap the Bat-cuffs on Joker. "Meow!" comes an insistent mew that fills the room along with the sound of the alarm. Something rough, wet and invisible rasps along Damian's face and he blinks, his eyes opening and finding himself in his bed, looking up at the big yellow eyes of his cat, Little Wing. "Stupid cat," Damian grumbles as he picks up the offending feline and dumps her on the floor before he shuts off the alarm clock. He sits up then, legs flung over the side of the bed and then he drops to the floor beside the cat. "C'mon, let's go get you food," he says before wandering out of the room with Little Wing following at his heels. As he goes Damian sings to himself "Nananana Batman!"